In pressure control valves operated by solenoids the power of the solenoid changes the gap between the control element and the valve seat arranged in the valve bush or the valve element, and thus the hydraulic pressure at the work connection is controlled. The gap is limited, on the one hand, by the valve seat and, on the other hand, by the terminating surface provided on the control element. As the position of the control element, and therefore the terminating surface, can change, also the distance (gap width) of the surfaces limiting the gap changes. The control element consists here of a control pin produced from metal, usually turned, to which a suitable seal surface is attached in one piece interacting with the valve seat. The solenoid consists of a coil which can be charged with electricity encircling an armature space. In the armature space an armature acting on the control element is supported moving on bearings the axial position of which can change by the electrifying of the coil. Because of this axial position change the gap width on the control element changes, of course, also opening or closing of the valve is possible.
Producing the control element by turning and therefore removing material is expensive.